Ironic huh?
by XxKyeru-TanadaxX
Summary: I lie. I told her the biggest lie in my whole life, and yet I lie..For her. "I'm not the one your suppose to be with, I'm not the one who will do you any good but why am I constantly being pulled towards you?"
1. Chapter 1

Kyeru here! Okay so lately I've been interested in Nami X Roxas! I'm obessing x_X yes, weird. SO I just loved this couple waaaaaaay too much so I just had to write a story for them! Anyways here it goes...

Summary- Roxas and Namine (I can't do that e mark thingy...) are the main couple.

What's it like to feel like dirt, to feel undeserving, to have no one? That's me, Roxas Hikari, a abandoned unwanted teenager. No one in my family wanted me...My father was abusive a lot towards me. Sometimes I remember the pain, the hurt, and the crying. He would hit me when he came home, while I tried hopelessly to hide, to run away, or to hope he would be different and apologize for hurting me. Sometimes I wonder if I was ever loved in the first place? It hurts...It really does. What is love?

Love

is

Happyness

Careing

Painful

Hurt

Want

_Impossible_

It's impossible for me...No one would ever love Roxas Hikari and it hurt because I knew.

Yes I knew, that it was true. 

That's what hurt the most, the fact that it was true.

**100% true.**

Namine...Please...Don't make this harder than it has to be. Don't make this harder for me...For you...But she couldn't hear those thoughts running through my mind, but they just repeated themselves over and over again.

A person like me

Would only hurt a person like her.

I didn't deserve her...and no way did we ever measure up to each other. I may have been more popular but she..._Namine_...Namine was something I couldn't ruin. My heart belonged to her and I wouldn't let her be stuck with a person like me.

I could never reach her...It hurt but it was true, my eyes were downcast and I knew I had to explain to her

_To hurt her...so I could protect her._ **Ironic huh? **

If she stayed with me, nothing good would come out of it...I was a useless, idiotic jock. Her? She was a beautiful, _smart_, **amazing**, bubbly girl that almost every guy would love to have.

_She was Namine Yukimura _

And she just confessed to me! Me of all people? The loner? The emo, stupid, jock? You would think I'd be happy and I was happy! REALLY HAPPY! I mean I have about as much chance with her as the chance of it raining money!

But...I had to let her go. I loved her, and I fell easily.

Her smiles that she would only give me...The feeling of her lips on mine. _Soft_...Sweet and so innocent. Unlike me. She could never be happy with me...I was unwanted. Abandoned. Useless...I'm sorry Namine..I'm sorry my angel. I'm sorry.

I'm Roxas. Roxas Hikari and as I explained before...I'm about to break the heart of the love of dreams

Amazingly...

Ironic

Kyeru here! YEPP Review and if it's good I'll try and continue hopefully no evil WRITERS BLOCK!

review please!


	2. Beginings

LOOOL YEEP I haven't been writing gotten the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK! OOOH yeeep! Like I'm gone through out summer so very few and rare updates sorry people!

Kyeru - Ily J.C :] (You said I didn't so I'm gonna prove you wrong, cuz I say what I mean and I mean what I say so go ahead and turn me down but you'll never kill my spirit) I'll wait

Our young hero Roxas or hoodlum in this case was trapped in the arkward situtation of turning down the one person he truly loved, Namine. How he was going to do it? Well...He had NOT A FLIPPING CLUE! Namine on the other hand was flushed and her face rivaled that of a strawberry but her eyes burned with passion and love. Even Roxas knew that this was no longer just a "small" crush she had, how long she had, had it? He didn't know or couldn't tell. What hurt the most though...Was of facing reality.

_Reality..._

I'm not the one for her...I have no future...She's Namine!...An angel...She deserves a happy endding. You can't be selfish Roxas! Thoughts and arguments were being put up, pro's and con's. He knew that if he hurt her it'd save both her and him a lot of pain, but is it worth it? Definitley.

The decision was final and Roxas was sure to turn her down now, but as kindly as possible! "Namine...I'm sorry I like someone else...So I cannot return the same feelings" The blonde spoke trying to mirror the image of calmness and ease while on the inside he was suffering and wanting. The other blonde haired angel's face distorted and scrunched up in pain, tears ran wild leaking and running while she so desperatly tried not to cry. Not in front of him. "I can't cry" she repeated to herself continously trying to force those tears back in.

Roxas wanted now more than ever to just kiss her, to feel her lips on his own and to make those tears go away, gone and most of all, to hear her melodic laugh and angelic smile that always managed to make him smile as well.

_I'm sorry_

Even his eyes spoke livid with emotion while his body didn't even flinch.

_Your not mine. I'm not good enough for you_

His craving, want, lust, all ran wild as he desperatly tried to remain his emotions while Namine tried stopping her tears and spoke "It's okay...I understand"

_Don't leave...please._

His heart yelled but she, she didn't hear. She was no longer alive to the world, her heart broken now as she left running, tears falling on the ground. But even than Roxas still thought "She's the most beautiful girl in the world, and I know she deserves better"

**And this? This is how our story begins, of a tale full of lies, deceit, love and maybe never meant to be's. **

SOOO HOW WAS IT? Love it hate it? Review it? :D! lol so please reviews! All stories on somewhat of a hiatus since I'm in China for vacay!


End file.
